Marezioc Crew
=Details= Part of a series of Clandestine Operations tied to Viyer. =Story= Marezioc Crew - Commander Viyer's loyal crew members of the Edgeliner Marezioc.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/06/chariots-keep-part-1.html Chariot's Keep ]]Flashing through "Outer Space" on a mysterious trajectory. The legendary Atarikoth Comet unknowingly receives a group of unwanted visitors, determined to unlock the "Chariot's Keep." Matching speed with the massive comet, the Edgeliner Marezioc drops off a trained squad. "Let's get down there! This is our chance." commands Evenollus. Leading a pack of well armed Marezioc Guard Protoclones, the team touched down on the comet's rocky surface with ease. Using weapons originally built for other worldly beings, the Guard began blasting into the dense rock surface. "Move swiftly." Evenollus barked at them. He would not let his commander down with this secret mission. "Evenollus, we've breached the surface." called back one of the Guards. "Commander Viyer was right..." responded another, "...this is no simple comet..." Peering down into the hole revealed a different world than the surface might lead you to believe. Rock became ruins of a different nature. More like petrified vines hardened over time. Against the walls and floor lay the rock-like outer shell remains of something more sinister in nature from outer space. "...it is an ancient vessel!" continued the Guard as they slipped further down their newly created rabbit hole. Each squad member slowly entered the ruins and marched single file. Yet, one couldn't help but stare at the petrified remains as they went deeper into the bowels of the ancient ship. ... charging towards the Edgeliner Marezioc]]Exile Deniken hid behind a chunk of asteroid observing from a safe distance. The clandestine event had not gone unnoticed. "After all this time..." he said to himself, "...I've finally returned 'home'..." The Marezioc squad departed from the comet, something large in tow. "...to put an end to this madness!" Deniken finished. Quickly the guard and their prized relic were safely aboard the Edgeliner Marezioc in the bay. As the order to prepare for warp was given, Deniken saw his chance. In a bolt of red energy, he streaked towards the Marezioc hoping to reach it in time. In a brilliant flash of light, the ship went into warp. ... ]]On board the Edgeliner Marezioc, the guard presented its findings to their Commander. "Commander Viyer," Evenollus started, "the artifact has been successfully recovered." The large blueish tomb almost floated on its own as six Protoclone Guards pulled it closer to their Commander. Viyer looked it over carefully, "I expected nothing less from my Protoclones." He stared intently at the iconography imprinted on the surface. "Now we possess the last piece of the puzzle..." The dents on the surface almost looked like stars, one resembled an ancient Edgeliner, and the last... something almost Metalunahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/This_Island_Earth in nature... an Orbitron! "The Diversus Dimension Gate!" Viyer cried out dramatically.http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/chariotskeep =Gallery= Marezioc Crew-Of-The-Marezioc.png|Crew of the Edgeliner Marezioc Marezioc-Duo-THIS.png|Marezioc Duo =Hierarchy= Marezioc Crew Command Archive-glyarmor-viyer.png|Glyarmor Gatekeeper Viyer Glyarmor-Gatekeeper-Sullonev-USE.png|Glyarmor Gatekeeper Sullonev (Secret Build)http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/06/thank-you.html Marezioc Crew Members Archive-pheyden-evenollus.png|Pheyden Evenollus Archive-pheyden-marezioc.png|Pheyden Marezoic Drone Archive-noboto-marezioc.png|Protoclone Marezioc Guard Archive-armodoc-enforcer2b.png|Armodoc Enforcer Elite =References= Category:Faction